


The Hunt for Minotaur Ramen

by juunishi_master



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juunishi_master/pseuds/juunishi_master
Summary: Demon Princess Ako kali ini menemani teman baiknya, RinRin, berburu Minotaur untuk melengkapi persyaratan event yang tengah berlangsung di Neo Fantasy Online.





	The Hunt for Minotaur Ramen

Sudah lima belas menit sejak Ako Udagawa login ke dalam Neo Fantasy Online, tapi pemain yang dinantinya tak kunjung muncul. Aneh juga, padahal Ako pikir karena hari ini tidak ada latihan band, temannya itu—yang juga adalah pemain  _ keyboard _ di band sama—akan langsung online begitu tiba di rumah. Atau … barangkali Rin-rin sedang latihan piano? Ako lupa persisnya kapan lomba piano yang Rin-rin bilang kemarin ini.

Sekali lagi Ako mengecek daftar teman di dalam  _ game _ . Pemain dengan  _ username _ RinRin masih terlihat  _ off _ — 

_ Profile picture _ RinRin berubah dari monokrom menjadi berwarna dan statusnya berubah menjadi “Online”. Tanpa menunggu, Ako langsung membuka jendela obrolan dengan RinRin.

**[Demon Princess Ako]** : RinRin~~~ kukira kamu tidak main NFO hari ini!

**[RinRin]:** Ah, Ako-chan, maaf. Tadi aku pergi ke toko perlengkapan jahit. Ada jarum dan renda yang lupa kubeli.

**[Demon Princess Ako]:** Ooohhh. Kukira RinRin latihan piano hari ini.

**[Demon Princess Ako]:** Hari ini kita mau ngapain?

**[Demon Princess Ako]:** _Quest_-ku untuk _event_ bulan ini sudah selesai berkat RinRin kemarin! Terima kasih banyak, RinRin~~~

**[RinRin]:** Sama-sama.

**[RinRin]:** Yang kali ini, boleh ganti aku yang minta tolong Ako-chan?

**[Demon Princess Ako]:** Tentu saja! Kita mau ngapain? Bunuh naga?

**[Demon Princess Ako]:** Dengan kekuatan iblis yang ada di mata kananku ini, naga terkuat pun akan bertekuk lutut! Buummm! Blaaarrr!

**[RinRin]:** Aku butuh pergi ke Menara Torrey untuk mencari Minotaur di sana.  _ Drop item _ “Minotaur Tenderloin” yang kubutuhkan untuk  _ quest _ memasak cuma ada di  _ dungeon _ itu.

**[Demon Princess Ako]:** Oh iya ya, bukannya sekarang ada  _ event _ memasak yang hadiahnya  _ armor _ untuk Wizard?

**[RinRin]:** Begitulah. Aku sebetulnya lupa kalau belum pernah memasak Minotaur Chop Ramen makanya resepnya belum terbuka di  _ cookbook _ . Padahal  _ deadline event- _ nya sebentar lagi. (°ロ° ;)

**[Demon Princess Ako]:** Jangan khawatir, RinRin!

**[Demon Princess Ako]:** Dengan bantuan kekuatan kegelapan Princess Ako … bummmm! Duaarr! Minotaur akan musnah sekali kedip!

**[RinRin]:** A-anu, Ako-chan …. (°ロ° ;)

**[RinRin]:** Masalahnya kalau mau mencari material untuk memasak, kita justru tidak boleh langsung membunuh monsternya. Dilemahkan, iya, tapi saat HPnya kira-kira sudah sekitar 15-20%, kita harus menggunakan  _ item _ khusus untuk mengalahkan monster tersebut supaya kita bisa dapat  _ drop item _ bahan masakan.

Ako melongo melihat penjelasan Rin-rin dan melepaskan tangannya dari  _ mouse _ .  _ Icon skill _ kelas Necromancer yang sudah setengah jalan diseret oleh Ako untuk dimasukkan ke baris  _ shortcut _ , langsung melompat kembali ke tempatnya di daftar  _ skill _ .

Memang benar di game Neo Fantasy Online, pemain juga bisa memasak dan hasil masakannya bisa diberikan kepada orang lain atau dimakan sendiri untuk menambah status selama jangka waktu tertentu. Ako selama ini hanya bisa memasak masakan sederhana yang bahan-bahannya ia dapatkan dari monster level kecil. Karena efeknya tidak terlalu signifikan, Ako yang levelnya sudah tinggi merasa tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Baru hari ini dia menyadari kalau semua makanan yang Rin-rin bagi untuknya termasuk hasil masakan level tinggi yang butuh material semacam Sumsum Ghoul dan Ceri Pelangi.

**[Demon Princess Ako]:** Tidak bisa langsung dibunuh???

**[RinRin]:** Iya. Jadi begini, kalau untuk monster kecil semacam Slime dan Mandragora,  _ player _ tidak perlu pakai  _ item _ khusus untuk mendapatkan  _ drop item _ bahan masakan. Untuk monster yang lebih besar seperti Minotaur, Orc, dan sejenisnya, kita harus menggunakan  _ item _ tambahan saat sudah melukai monster sampai kira-kira HPnya tinggal 15-20%.

**[Demon Princess Ako]:** Merepotkan sekali?!

**[RinRin]:** Memang saat  _ tutorial _ memasak hanya disebutkan lewat teks karena monster yang harus diperlakukan khusus seperti itu adalah monster level tinggi. (-ω-.)

**[Demon Princess Ako]:** Jadi … aku harus bagaimana?

**[RinRin]:** Jangan khawatir! Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa strategi untuk kita berdua. Ako-chan nanti ikuti saja instruksiku, ya. (oゝД • o)ノ

***

Kira-kira dua jam setelah Ako menemani Rin-rin menjelajahi Menara Torrey, ia berhenti bermain sejenak untuk makan malam. Sudah jadi semacam aturan untuk Ako apabila kakaknya, Tomoe, atau orang tuanya memanggil untuk makan malam, maka dia harus berhenti bermain. Ako pernah diolok-olok pemain lain yang satu tim dengannya karena itu, jadi dia lega kali ini sedang satu tim dengan Rin-rin yang selalu  _ offline _ untuk makan malam.

Tapi … ada hal lain yang lebih mengusik pikiran Ako saat ini.

“Hei, Ako, kamu kelihatannya lesu sekali. Ada apa?” tanya Tomoe. Malam ini Ako hanya makan berdua dengan kakaknya karena ibu mereka harus bekerja lembur. “... Sesuatu terjadi lagi di Roselia?”

Roselia adalah nama band di mana Ako bergabung sebagai  _ drummer _ dan Rin-rin sebagai pemain  _ keyboard _ . Meskipun terkenal dengan kesan “dingin”, bahkan cenderung “elit” dibandingkan band lainnya, di baliknya ada banyak peristiwa emosional yang melibatkan kelima anggotanya. Karena Ako sering menceritakan kejadian yang membuatnya bingung dan galau pada kakaknya, wajar kalau Tomoe otomatis mengira sesuatu terjadi lagi di Roselia.

“Bukan Roselia.” Ako menghela napas. “Di NFO.”

“Ooh? Mau cerita ada apa?”

Ako menceritakan petualangannya di NFO selama dua jam terakhir: dia dan Rin-rin pergi menjelajah Menara Torrey, lalu beberapa kali salah menerapkan strategi yang telah disusun Rin-rin sehingga Minotaur target mereka malah mati sebelum Rin-rin menggunakan  _ item _ , dan sampai dua jam mereka belum berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dicari. Rin-rin memang bilang tidak apa-apa, memaklumi Ako yang baru hari ini tahu caranya mendapatkan  _ drop item _ untuk masakan level tinggi, tapi Ako tetap merasa bersalah.

“Rin-rin itu … Rinko-san, kan ya?” tanya Tomoe memastikan.

“Iya.”

“Hmm, beberapa kali bertemu dengan Rinko-san sekilas, memang orangnya pendiam dan tidak terlalu kentara kalau dia marah atau sejenisnya.” Tomoe mengangguk. “Pantas saja kamu jadi merasa Rinko-san mungkin marah, apalagi kalian ngobrolnya lewat chat kan? Tidak pakai suara, apalagi video.”

Terakhir kali Ako mencoba bermain Neo Fantasy Online sambil tersambung dengan  _ video chat _ , sambungan internetnya terganggu cukup parah, jadi ia tak melakukannya lagi. Lagipula, karena  _ video chat _ menggunakan komunikasi lisan, Rin-rin yang memang pada dasarnya pemalu dan pendiam, lama-lama jadi tidak nyaman. Rin-rin memang paling cocok dengan sistem  _ chat _ yang diketik, di mana dia bisa menyampaikan jauh lebih banyak hal dengan lebih cepat ketimbang bicara langsung.

“Dan aku paham banget rasanya ingin menggebuk musuh sampai mati,” lanjut Tomoe. “Seperti kalau kita main  _ game fighting _ dan sepertinya musuh sudah tinggal satu kali pukul lagi mati, rasanya jadi menggebu-gebu ingin segera menonjoknya!”

“Iya! Iya!” seru Ako, setuju seratus persen. “Persis kayak gitu! Kakak tahu banget!”

“Tapi tadi Ako bilang kan musuhnya justru cuma butuh dilemahkan sampai sekitar … 15-20%. Itu spesifik sekali lho.” Tomoe mengerutkan kening. “Dan beda dengan  _ game fighting _ yang  _ health bar _ -nya besar, di NFO kan kelihatan kecil-kecil?”

“Iya ….” Bahu Ako merosot lagi. “Apalagi kadang kala sudah ada  _ debuff _ turun  _ defense _ , jadi  _ damage _ yang masuk lebih besar ….”

“Hmm, Rin-rin—maksudku, Rinko-san—menurutmu bisa menghitung berapa banyak  _ damage _ yang akan masuk?”

“Oh, Rin-rin bisa banget! Dia hafal kelemahan elemen monster dan perkiraan jumlah HP-nya. Rin-rin bahkan bisa menghitung kalau monster apa kena  _ debuff _ apa dan diserang dengan  _ skill _ apa, berapa  _ damage _ yang dihasilkan.”

“Nah, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau melemahkan sampai 50% saja, setelahnya biar Rinko-san yang mengurus sisanya sementara Ako melindungi Rinko-san?”

“Ohhhh …. Bisa juga, ya ….”

Ya, mungkin strateginya bisa diubah seperti itu. Rin-rin bilang dia sudah menyiapkan beberapa rencana, tapi selama dua jam tadi mereka bermain dengan pengaturan Ako melemahkan Minotaur sementara Rin-rin bertugas sebagai  _ support _ . Minotaur yang tidak sengaja terbunuh biasanya karena Ako gemas serangannya meleset terus dan menggunakan  _ debuff _ pada monster. Mungkin kalau Ako merencanakan penggunaan  _ debuff _ bersama Rin-rin, mereka bisa mencegah Minotaur-nya mati terlalu awal.

“Terima kasih banyak, Kak!” seru Ako. Ia jadi merasa bersemangat kembali sekarang. “Kakak keren banget bisa kepikiran gitu!”

“Hehe, itu kebetulan.” Tomoe menyeringai lebar. “Habiskan makan malammu lalu  _ online _ lagi sana.”

“Siaaap~!”

***

Selesai dengan tugasnya mencuci piring, Ako kembali duduk di depan komputer dan menyapa Rin-rin lewat jendela obrolan dalam game. Setelah meminta maaf karena sedikit terlambat, Ako langsung menjabarkan rencana yang diusulkan kakaknya pada Rin-rin.

**[RinRin]:** Kurasa kita bisa mencobanya.

**[Demon Princess Ako]:** Aku akan berjuang, RinRin!!! Kali ini tidak akan salah lagi!

**[RinRin]:** Terima kasih banyak, Ako-chan.

Sekali lagi, Ako dan Rin-rin pergi ke Menara Torrey. Pasukan Tengkorak di lantai-lantai awal habis tak bersisa oleh serangan karakter Ako dan Rin-rin yang memang sudah berlevel cukup tinggi. Memasuki lantai 30 (total ada 100 lantai di Menara Torrey), keduanya lebih berhati-hati. Minotaur yang mereka cari ada di lantai 30-40, dengan tingkat kemunculan cukup tinggi.

**[Demon Princess Ako]:** RinRin? Kalau tidak salah di lantai 30-40 juga ada Minotaur Chieftain kan?

**[RinRin]:** Iya. Kita juga bisa dapat  _ drop item _ yang kucari dari Minotaur Chieftain, bahkan probabilitas dapatnya jauh lebih tinggi daripada Minotaur biasa.

**[RinRin]:** Tapi menurutku sebaiknya kita tidak bertemu dengan Minotaur Chieftain. Monster itu kuat sekali dan sebaiknya tidak dilawan kalau tidak ada Tank di  _ part _ y kita.

Ako jadi khawatir. Minotaur Chieftain memang lebih langka ketimbang Minotaur, tapi tetap mungkin muncul di lantai tempat mereka berada sekarang. Apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan kalau Minotaur Chieftain muncul? Rin-rin bilang ada kemungkinan lebih tinggi untuk mendapat  _ item _ yang dia cari dari Minotaur Chieftain …. Tapi tidak ada karakter dengan kelas Tank di  _ party _ mereka sekarang …. Bagaimana, ya?

Satu Minotaur muncul dan, menggunakan strategi yang diusulkan Ako, mereka berhasil mengalahkannya. Sialnya, Minotaur itu tidak menjatuhkan  _ item _ yang dicari. Seandainya Ako tahu mencari bahan untuk membuat masakan dalam game sesulit ini, dia tidak akan seenaknya meminta Rin-rin membagi makanan untuk menaikkan statusnya.

_ Kalau begitu, aku jadi semakin harus membantu Rin-rin mencari Minotaur Tenderloin! _ ujar Ako dalam hati.

Minotaur kedua berhasil dikalahkan. Masih tidak ada Minotaur Tenderloin. Ako menghela napas, gemas menjurus kesal. Meskipun ia mengenakan  _ headphone _ , Ako samar-samar mendengar ada yang duduk di sofa di belakangnya. Itu pasti kakaknya. Kadang kala kakak Ako satu-satunya itu diam-diam menonton adiknya bermain  _ game _ .

Lalu Ako mendengar suara lenguhan sapi lewat  _ headphone _ -nya, disusul bunyi denting peringatan dalam  _ game _ bahwa monster kuat telah muncul di dalam  _ dungeon _ .

**[RinRin]:** Gawat! Minotaur Chieftain! (((( ;° Д°))))

**[RinRin]:** Ako-chan! Sebaiknya kita pindah ke lantai selanjutnya. Jangan sampai terlihat oleh Minotaur Chieftain! Aku akan menggunakan Blind Curtain.

**[Demon Princess Ako]:** Tunggu!

**[Demon Princess Ako]:** RinRin, apa benar-benar tidak ada cara melawannya kalau cuma kita berdua?

**[Demon Princess Ako]:** Ada kemungkinan kita bisa dapat Minotaur Tenderloin dari monster ini kan?

**[RinRin]:** Hmm … mungkin bisa.

**[RinRin]:** Serangan Minotaur Chieftain punya jangkauan kecil, bukan areal, sementara kelas karakter kita berdua, Wizard dan Necromancer, punya banyak serangan jarak jauh. Selain itu Ako-chan juga punya  _ skill _ Summon Spirit, kan? Spirit itu bisa digunakan untuk mengalihkan Minotaur Chieftain sebentar sementara kita mengambil posisi lalu menyerang.

Ako menyimak penjelasan Rin-rin dengan seksama. Ada kalanya Ako ingin tampil keren dan penuh gaya bahkan dalam  _ game _ sekalipun, tapi kali ini ia hanya ingin membantu Rin-rin mendapatkan  _ item _ yang ia inginkan. Rin-rin sudah banyak membantu Ako. Ini saatnya Ako membalas semua kebaikan temannya itu.

**[Demon Princess Ako]:** Jadi kita menyerangnya bergantian dari jarak jauh untuk membuatnya berubah sasaran?

**[RinRin]:** Kurang lebih begitu.

Tangan Ako yang memegang  _ mouse _ terasa berkeringat. Bagaimana kalau dia salah pencet? Rencana mereka akan bubar jalan ….

Di dalam  _ game _ , sebelum Ako sempat mengatakannya, Rinko membagi beberapa  _ item _ untuk menambah status mereka.

**[Demon Princess Ako]:** Eh?! RinRin, nanti  _ item _ -mu habis!

**[RinRin]:** Tidak apa-apa. Aku ada stok banyak hasil  _ quest _ memasak juga kok.

_ Tidak boleh salah … tidak boleh salah …. _ Ako mengulangi kalimat tersebut dalam hati.

**[RinRin]:** Aku akan men-debuff Minotaur Chieftain sekarang. Ako-chan langsung serang setelah  _ debuff _ -nya aktif ya.

**[Demon Princess Ako]:** Oke!

Karakter Rin-rin mengeluarkan  _ skill _ untuk menurunkan  _ defense _ monster. Sosok Minotaur Chieftain yang nampak menjulang sekitar tiga kali tinggi karakter normal, berbalik dan langsung bergerak cepat ke arah Rin-rin.

_ Sekarang! _

Ako menyerang dengan salah satu  _ skill _ terkuatnya, Deadly, tepat sebelum Minotaur Chieftain selesai mengeluarkan serangannya. Rin-rin memasang Firewall di sekelilingnya. Minotaur Chieftain tidak menjauhinya seperti rencana semula. Ako bisa melihat HP Rin-rin habis lebih dari setengahnya terkena pukulan Minotaur Chieftain.  _ Skill _ Deadly Ako masih dalam proses  _ cooldown _ ….

Panik dan tak memperhatikan tulisan  _ chat _ dari Rin-rin yang melintas di tengah layar, Ako menekan tombol  _ shortcut _ untuk  _ skill _ Summon Spirit.

Tiga sosok arwah berwarna ungu muncul di sekitar karakter Ako. Ketiganya langsung menuju ke arah Minotaur Chieftain, satu-satunya monster yang berada di area saat ini.  _ Damage _ serangan yang mereka timbulkan sangat kecil dan Minotaur Chieftain yang diserang pun sepertinya tak terganggu, masih fokus menyerang karakter Rin-rin. Rin-rin berhasil memulihkan HPnya sampai lebih dari setengah, tapi kalau dia kena sekali lagi ….

_ Lari, Ako-chan! Arahkan jalan untuk Imai-san dan Hikawa-san! Kalau semuanya lancar, lanjutkan dengan Undead! _

Ako menekan tombol skill Undead dan mengarahkannya pada Rin-rin. Itu salah satu  _ skill _ level awal yang Ako ambil atas saran Rin-rin. Ako menganggap efek  _ skill _ tersebut—berpura-pura mati sehingga musuh meninggalkan karakter yang bersangkutan—kurang keren, tapi Rin-rin dengan sabar mengajari cara memanfaatkannya hingga sekarang Undead menjadi salah satu  _ skill _ terbaik Ako.

**[RinRin]:** Ako-chan!!! ∑(° Д° ///)

Dengan karakter Rin-rin terlihat “mati”, Minotaur Chieftain mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tiga spirit yang tengah menyerangnya. Sekali hantam, monster berkepala banteng itu memusnahkan semua spirit yang mengerumuninya. Sekarang … Minotaur Chieftain melihat karakter Ako dan langsung menerjang ke arahnya.

Rin-rin mengetikkan sesuatu. Ako melihat tulisannya melintasi layar, tapi seluruh perhatiannya tercurah pada icon skill Deadly yang sebentar lagi bisa digunakannya lagi. Telapak tangannya terasa berkeringat dan jari-jarinya tegang.

_ Sedikit lagi …. _

Minotaur Chieftain menyerang. HP karakter Ako hilang separuhnya. Tanpa perlindungan dari item yang diberikan Rin-rin sebelum ini, Ako pasti sudah mati.

_ Icon _ skill Deadly menyala, siap digunakan.

Petir menyambar di dalam game. Rin-rin yang sudah lepas dari efek Undead, menyerang Minotaur Chieftain. Ako nyaris mengeluarkan  _ skill _ Deadly saat menyadari bahwa HP Minotaur Chieftain sudah berkurang hampir setengahnya. Kalau dia kembali menggunakan Deadly sementara Rin-rin juga menyerang, bisa-bisa monster ini mati sebelum Rin-rin sempat menggunakan  _ item _ .

Secepat yang ia bisa, Ako mengetik  _ chat _ .

**[Demon Princess Ako]:** RinRin, aku tahan!

Ako cepat-cepat menggunakan Leech.  _ Skill _ ini menyerap HP monster yang berada dalam radius tertentu dan menambahkan HP Necromancer yang mengeluarkan  _ skill _ tersebut. Tidak memberikan  _ damage _ besar dan kalah jauh dengan Heal milik Healer, tapi Ako berharap dia bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama sementara Rin-rin menyerang.

_ Skill _ Summon Spirit Ako aktif.

Tapi sebelum Ako sempat menggunakannya, Minotaur Chieftain memukulnya lagi. Serangan tersebut menghabiskan seluruh HP Ako yang tersisa. Samar-samar terdengar Tomoe memekik melihat karakter adiknya mati. Ako cepat-cepat mengetik  _ chat _ kembali saat dilihatnya teks dari Rin-rin nampak panik.

**[Demon Princess Ako]:** RinRin! Jangan Resurrect!

**[Demon Princess Ako]:** HP monsternya tinggal sedikit!!!

**[Demon Princes Ako]:** Itemnya!

Rin-rin mengeluarkan Blind Curtain yang membuat Minotaur Chieftain tak bisa melihatnya selama beberapa saat, otomatis membuat monster tersebut kehilangan target dan berhenti mendekati Rin-rin. Segera setelahnya, Rin-rin menggunakan  _ item _ dan meluncurkan serangan yang cukup kuat untuk membunuh Minotaur Chieftain.

Ako menggosokkan kedua belah telapak tangannya, tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara grogi.

**[RinRin]:** Ako-chan?

**[RinRin]:** Aku dapat. Minotaur Tenderloin.

**[Demon Princess Ako]:** Aaaaahhhhhh!!! AKHIRNYAAAAA!!!

**[Demon Princess Ako]:** Selamat, RinRin!

**[RinRin]:** Ini berkat Ako-chan. Terima kasih banyak!

**[Demon Princess Ako]:** Hehehe, pengorbananku tidak sia-sia!

**[Demon Princess Ako]:** … Kalau boleh minta tolong …. RinRin, hidupkan aku dong.

***

Setelah menemani Rin-rin pergi ke NPC yang mengurus  _ event _ , Ako dan Rin-rin sama-sama  _ log out _ dari dalam game. Ako melepas  _ headphone _ dan menghela napas lega. Saat berdiri dari kursi, ia menyadari kakaknya masih duduk di tempatnya semula, kelihatan setengah mengerti akan apa yang terjadi di dalam  _ game _ .

“Jadi … berhasil?” tanya Tomoe.

“Berhasil!”

“Keren! Tos dulu!” Tomoe menyeringai lebar dan mengangkat tangan. Ako menepukkan telapak tangannya ke tangan kakaknya.

“Aku tadi sebenarnya sempat panik dan bingung,” kata Ako. “Soalnya Minotaur Chieftain itu tidak mengejar kami seperti yang direncanakan ….”

“Tapi yang penting akhirnya berhasil, kan?”

“Iya, sih ….” Ako tersenyum salah tingkah. “Aku … sebenarnya kagum sama Rin-rin. Rin-rin itu selalu bisa memikirkan sesuatu kalau terjadi yang seperti tadi.”

“Pengalaman, pengalaman.” Tomoe mengusap kepala adiknya. “Banyak juga kok yang panik dan bingung kalau terjadi sesuatu di luar dugaan, tapi lama kelamaan jadi terbiasa dan bisa lebih tenang.”

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Ako memutuskan untuk menggunakan Undead pada Rin-rin itu karena dia teringat pengalaman bertualang dalam Neo Fantasy Online bersama anggota Roselia yang lain. Saat itu, mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan  _ boss field _ . Rin-rin menyuruh Ako membawa pergi dua anggota tim yang levelnya masih rendah kemudian menggunakan Undead untuk berjaga-jaga, sementara Rin-rin menyelamatkan satu teman mereka yang tidak sengaja menyalakan  _ auto-run _ .

Jadi memang tanpa disadari Ako belajar dari pengalaman tersebut.

“Aaahh, aku rasanya jadi lapar!” kata Tomoe. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil jaket dari dalam kamar. “Ako! Kita makan ramen, yuk! Mumpung baru jam sembilan!”


End file.
